Lizzy's Problem
by TokyoBlueBerry
Summary: Small story involving some characters made up by some friends and myself.


Lizzy stood behind an old broken counter with her face resting on her hand. The counter went with the rest of the building. Crippled, ruined, way past the point of having to be condemned. Her eyes stayed focused on a young lass sitting in a chair off to the side. The girl has bought her pokemon in for healing after having lost her way in the forest.

Lizzy could only smirk seeing how uneasy the girl was being in the place. To Lizzy it meant she was doing a good job in keeping the place in shape. As they waited both girls took note of the Duskull hovering from one shadow to another. It caused the lass to grow more uncomfortable, but made Lizzy smile more.

With out warning the doors to the pokemon center slung open. At first all they could hear was a male's voice full of anger. "God Dammit! That was so fucking stupid!" Lizzy didn't need to see the person to know who it was.

"Hello Case." Lizzy spoke up as a male trainer walked inside, being followed by a gloom.

Case glanced up giving Lizzy a smile as he made his way to the counter. The gloom however stayed close behind his legs looking a bit uneasy like the girl off to the side. "Sup Lizzy?" Case answered with his usual greeting.

Lizzy stood erect removing her head fom her hand. "Just another day. I should ask you what's up. With the entrance."

Case shook his head reaching into the pouch on his side. "I'm a fucking idiot. I didn't buy any antidotes in the last town, and I lost my brand new oddish to a fucking weedle's posoin sting."

As he spoke Case could see the all to familiar sparkle in Lizzy's eyes. Still she tried to keep a sencere look about her. "Sorry to hear that." Her eyes went to the gloom as Case set a number of pokeballs on the counter. She gave the gloom a smile speaking in a joyful tone. "Hi there Basil. I was hoping it was finaly time that I get to add you to my collection."

"Don't even joke about that shit." Case spoke up giving Lizzy a serious look. He knew she was joking, but at the same time being serious as well. Case knew she had always had her eyes on Basil because of how close he was to it. He bent down slightly to give the pokemon a small pat on the head for reassurance.

As Case comforted Basil a Haunter fazed in with a silver tray and began placing the pokeballs on them. As it did Lizzy touched one it's hand that had one of the pokeballs in it. "Not this one. This one belongs to us now." The girl sitting off to the side looked at group hearing Lizzy's words. She began to worry about her own pokemon, that Lizzy had taken.

The girl worried to the point she spoke up. "Excuse me miss. Are my pokemon ready yet?"

Lizzy flashed the girl a smile before calling out. "Maleficent, please be a dear and check on this lovely girl's pokemon." The Duskull from before came out of a nearby shadow and began making it's way to the back. It was followed by the haunter with the pokeballs on the tray.

Case glanced at the girl for a second then back to Lizzy. "You're not planning on making any of her pokemon join your side are you?"

Lizzy gave out laugh glancing at the girl before speaking. "Oh no. She isn't the one I'm expecting. Although she does have a Girafarig, that she share a special bond with. It's been very tempting. Oh the fun I could have bringing it over. I've never taken apart a Girafarig before."

"You're fucked up, you know that?" Case spoke up. He knew her well, but not well enough to know if she actually did torture the pokemon she claimed. She was so convincing that he was truely scared if she did or how she came to be that way.

"What can I say, a little blood splatter makes the world go round." Lizzy exclaimed excitiedly almost singing the words as she spun around. As she did the duskull appeared with the girl's pokeballs in hand. "Here you are dear, all healed." The girl walked over to the counter quickly grabbing her pokeballs and headed out the door. "Hope to see you again!" Lizzy called out with a smile.

After a few minutes Haunter came out with a tray with Case's pokemon and a small pouch. As the pokemon set it on the counter Lizzy gave it a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Laffeye. And thank you Casey Boy."

Case gave a nod grabbing the pouch first. He opened it placed his nose inside taking a large sniff. The containts were strong enough to cause him to begin coughing and almost drop the bag. "Always a pleasure."

Lizzy gave light chuckle at Case's reaction. "Be careful with that stuff. Sense it's raw Oddish it's going to be fifty times stronger than what Basil produces naturally."

Case just laughed it off stuffing the bag and pokeballs into his side pouch. "You always make the best. I'll see you around maybe."

As Case turned to leave a young trainer came rushing in. In his arms he held an unconscience houndour. The boy ran up to the counter screaming almost in tears. "Please Miss, you have to help my houndour."

Lizzy gave the boy a warm smile with a sparkle in her eyes. "Don't worry I got special room set up to take wonderful care of your houndour." 


End file.
